What would have happened if? ( Season 4- All or nothing)
by Grace-1997
Summary: My section with one shots what would have happened if things would have happened other then it is in the actual season 4 from me :) For everyone who asked their self questions like this! :) I don't own Shake it up! (Like always! :D) READ AN IN THE LAST CHAPTER! for that you don't have to read the whole season 4 and it's some special for you! :D
1. One Shot 1

**Hay guys here's a new one shot from me, especially for my lovely anonymous reviewer, who thinks my stories are so bad and doesn't have the guts to get an own account and clear that up with me xx I actually wanted to make this section when my season 4 is over but i think, especially for you i could make a exception, since you love Tynka so much and i want to show you what would have happened if i would have heard of any of your nonsense reviews ;)**

**The section is named : ,,What if would have happened if...?''**

**Everyone is asking their selfs at season what would have happened if it would've been like this or like this and that's what i make in this section :) (They're more funny then serious, don't take them to serious :D There will also be some parts similar to the actual story so don't be mad, but it's still for the season 4 :D) The today one shot is:**

**'What would have happened if Ty and Tinka would have dated, as Laura came in for the first time and Ty checked her out?'**

**No One's POV:**

The girls went to Crusty's were they met Ty and Deuce. Tinka ran to Ty and gave him a firm kiss on the mouth as her greeting. If you don't know it, they're dating since three months happily.

The others found it kinda weird at first but then get used to it and now they're really happy for them. Ty chuckled at Tinka and the girls greeted them: ,,Hey guys!'' ,,Hey girls! What's up!'', replied Ty and Deuce at the same time, grinning.

,,Nothing much. Just a boring sunday where we have nothing to do like always.'' , Tinka told him, walking with him hand in hand to a free table, followed by Cece and Rocky who groaned in response.

Ty sat down and put an arm around Tinka's shoulders. Tinka snuggled up to him and Rocky rolled her eyes. It was creepy to see her brother all lovey- dovey with a good friend of hers.

Cece just groaned again and Ty chuckled. ,,So what did you guys do today?'', he asked them. He didn't really know what to ask since nobody of them did anything useful today. ,,Nothing much. Just looking through magazines, watching Tv, talking and other boring things.'' , Cece replied.

Ty chuckled and then told them: ,,Wow and i thought i was the only one who did nothing useful to- Ouch Rocky!'' , he cried as Rocky hit him on the head angrily.

Then suddenly the door to Crusty's went open and a beautiful skinny, green eyed girl with brown, long hair came in. The Mouths of the boys in Crusty's hang wide open, even Ty's.

As Tinka saw that she smacked him. ,,Ouch, Babe! What was that for?'' , he asked confused. Tinka replied angry: ,,Stop staring at this girl! Who is she anyway?'' Cece now also looked at the girl and said: ,, I don't know, but we're going to find it out! Come on Rocky! We have a new girl in town.''

With that she dragged Rocky to the new girl, who looked up to them. Rocky felt a little bit uncomfortable since the girl just get the attention from her taken brother.

,,Hey I'm Cece and that's my Bff Rocky. Are you new here?'', Cece greeted the new girl and she looked up, smiling at her.

The girl smiled at them and replied: ,,Yes, i'm new here. My name is Laura. I came from L.A. And am waiting for my dad to pick me up. Well, appereantly he said a friend of the family who i know will pick me up. I hope i'll still remember the person or i will have a big problem.''

The girls chuckled and Rocky just wanted to invite her to come over to their table as Tinka suddenly appeared behind them, really angry. Ty followed her, afraid of what will happen.

Tinka went in between Rocky and Cece and pointed at the girl: ,,You miss skinny and miss perfect or i don't care! I don't know who you are and it should definitely stay that way! You also better don't hit on my boyfriend Ty!'' , she cried at her and Laura looked confused at her.

Rocky groaned and Cece had to held back her laughter. Ty looked shocked at Tinka. Yeah, he checked that girl out and she was really pretty but he didn't mean to make Tinka jealous.

,,Tinkabell... It's okay...'' , Ty whispered to her but Tinka ignored it. Laura told her confused: ,,I'm Laura and i have no clue what you're talking about!'' She didn't find it really nice, to get snapped at, because of someone she didn't even know.

Well she recognized who's Tinka's boyfriend is, but he wasn't her type anyway and she didn't understand why Tinka was so angry. Tinka rolled her eyes and took Ty's hand, who was still shocked about Tinkas reactions.

,,You don't have to understand anything, pretty- girl. Just stay away from my boyfriend!'' , Tinka now almost shouted. Laura rolled her eyes. She didn't want anything from Ty but she wouldn't let Tinka away like that. Nobody talks with her like that.

Laura told Tinka mad: ,,Listen, glitter girl. I don't care who's your boyfriend and what you do or don't do with him. I don't even know him so you better shut up because i'm already getting mad at you and i only know you since ten minutes.''

Tinka's mouth was wide open and then Laura added grinning: ,,Well, i'm going. I'll tell my father that he should pick me up at the park. I'll see you some other time , or better not. Nice to met you Cece and Rocky by the way.''

With that she walked out, leaving a confused Tinka behind her. Cece couldn't help but chuckle and Rocky glared at her. Ty got out of Tinka's grip, kissed her on the cheek and said: ,,Babe, you really didn't need to do that. I think she was nice.''

Tinka looked at him in disbelieve: ,,Yeah. Especially her butt, where you was staring at!'' Ty rolled his eyes. ,,Babe, get over it. I'm sorry.'', he told her and Tinka got tears in her eyes. ,,Yeah, i'll get over it Ty. Especially, now since it's over with us. Bye.'' and with that she stormed out.

Ty just stood there not able to say anything . Cece and Rocky stared in shock after Tinka but then had to laugh.

**Well and with that, the season would've already ended ;) **

**If you have ideas , for the What would have happened if...? Section just write me! :)**

**Thank you for reading guys xx**


	2. AN! FREE FOR REQUESTS!

**Hay guys! Here is a An from me for this section! I got some requests but i think not everyone got what i meant with this :/**

**The 'What would have happened if...?' section is for things that didn't happen until yet in my actual season or things that you excepted it to happen from the earlier chapter but it came something totally different. **

**The One Shot in the chapter before is one example an other example would be, a lot of people thought that as they saw that Logan and Laura know each other that Laura is Logan's ex what she isn't. A One Shot for that at this section could be:**

**'What would have happened if Laura was really Logan's ex instead of his twin?'**

**It can also be funny things since the One Shots will be more funny than serious, for example something like this:**

**'What would have happened if Logan was the one who sat with the guys, waiting for someone and his grandma came through the door of Crusty's?'**

**If you have questions like this running through your mind and you want to know what would have happened if it was like this in a One Shot from me like in the first chapter than leave a review with a request or send me a message! :)**

**The season is still long but you can already send me the first requests :)**

**I will already post some before the end of the season :)**

**P.S. : Extra wishes like for example you write me a whole summary to it is also okay but only until some point. I'll see what i can do :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**


	3. One Shot 2

**Hay guys! Here's a new 'What would have happened if...?' One Shot from me! :D It was a request by GirlOnFire07 and i already got an other request but at first i'm going to do this :) If you want to have such an 'What would have happened if...?' One Shot for my season 4 just write me! :) Don't forget: They're more funny than serious, so don't take them to serious :D I hope you like it and leave a lot of reviews xx**

**(Okay this one is not that funny but you asked for it!)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Request:**

**What would have happened, if Cece and Logan were together as Cece met Laura for the first time?**

**At Crusty's**

**No One's POV:**

,,I still can't believe this...'' , Rocky told the couple in front of her for at least for the thousand time.

You ask which couple we're talking about?

Well, we're talking about Cece and Logan.

Yes, you heard right. They're together since a month and really happy.

Cece and Logan rolled their eyes at Rocky and then Cece said: ,,Get over it, Rocky. People change.''

Tinka made a face and then replied for Rocky: ,,Yes, but this really is weird.''

Well, everyone actually found it kinda cute but Rocky and Tinka and Ty as well who sat at the table, where jealous since they hadn't any luck with love and the two most fighting people they knew, were holding hands and kissing each other now.

Logan then said: ,,Well, like Cece said. Besides, the time before we wouldn't even have a chance to admit our feelings to each other.''

Ty snapped at him: ,,Yes, because you were at each other throats, going to be step siblings and you were snogging my little sis!''

Rocky shuddered at the thought.

She really didn't have anything against Logan but the thought was kinda creepy now, since he was together with her best friend and his ex- almost- step- sister.

,,Come on guys. Let's talk about an other thing, then love. This is creeping me out. It's already bad enough to see you two all lovey dovey.'' , Ty said annoyed and Cece and Logan blushed.

,,Well...'' , Rocky started, trying to find a subject but didn't find one. Then Deuce came with their orders and they just started eating.

,,At least they're not feeding each other.'' , Tinka whispered to Rocky as they looked at the couple who looked the whole time at each other like there were only the two in this world.

Rocky laughed.

,,Yeah, there you are right. Wouldn't wonder, if that happens soon, too.'' , Rocky replied also whispering.

Ty also heard the conversation and laughed as well.

Cece and Logan looked strange at them and they just shrugged at them, like nothing happened.

Then suddenly the door to Crusty's went open and a girl with long brown hair came in to Crusty's.

She had green sparkling eyes, was skinny and just looked stunning.

All the mouths of the guys at Crusty's went wide open, even Ty's.

Only Logan's kept shut.

He looked in shock at the long brown haired in front of him.

,,Laura?'' , he asked in disbelieve and angry.

The girl turned around and looked shocked as well.

,,Logan?'' , she asked as shocked and angry as him.

Cece stared confused at her boyfriend.

,,Logan? Who. Is. That.?'' , Cece asked already jealous.

The rest of the gang looked questioning at him as well.

Logan ignored their confused stares and asked Laura: ,,What are you doing here?''

Cece now got angry.

,,Logan could you please tell me, who that is?'' , she pleaded him.

,,Wow, you didn't even tell your girlfriend that you have a twin sister? Am i that stupid for you?'' ,Laura asked Logan laughing and Cece's eyes went wide.

Well, the eyes of the whole gang went wide.

Logan furrowed his eyes and then replied: ,,I wouldn't call a monster, my twin.''

,,Like it's a pleasure to be your twin sister.'' , Laura snapped.

Tinka chuckled. ,,Wow, even Cece's boyfriend thinks, she's to stupid to understand something like that.'' , she said , still laughing but immediately stopped, as everyone was glaring at her.

Cece now got angry and shouted at him: ,,How couldn't you tell me that? We were almost related and now we're together since over a month!''

Now Logan finally was looking at his girlfriend, guilty.

,,Baby, i'm sorry it's just-'' , Laura cut him off. ,,It's just that he hates me and he would never talk about someone like me. Didn't thought i would show here up, huh?''

Cece now had tears in her eyes.

,,Don't you trust me Logan?'' , she asked sad.

,,Don't you trust anybody from us?'' , Rocky threw in, standing besides Cece, angry as well.

,,Okay, guys... That's stupid... I trust you... It's just Laura... yeah she is my twin but she's everything but what i consider as my sister!'' , he tried to save the situation.

Ty just shook his head at him.

,,How could you say something like that about your sister?'' , he asked angry.

On the one hand because you're not saying something like this about your sister and on the other hand because Laura was hot.

Logan felt really offended and if it was for him he would've ran away but he knew his relationship with Cece was on the game and he still didn't know, why Laura was here.

Oh, who cares.

He really didn't know what to do right now and he was creeping out.

,,Cece, please-'' Cece shook her head. ,,I can't be together with the guy who can't even tell me, that he has a twin! Sorry but that was it Logan.'' , she told him and walked away angry, followed by Rocky.

Logan glared at Laura, who just laughed and told him: ,,You really have no idea how to be with a girl, brother. Still after years. By the way: I'm moving back to you and dad, if you didn't notice.''


	4. One Shot 3

**Hay guys! Here's a new 'What would have happened if...?' One Shot! :D It was requested by Electricgirl101 and muffinsaga :D It's about the episode 'I dance it up!' and i hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :) It's romantic and also kinda funny i don't know :D You'll have to find it out :D By the way, for this One Shot's i thought, that i also make it with the POV from the gang not only No One's POV :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**One Shot:**

**What would have happened if, while practicing for the big dance, Ty and Cece would have really fallen for each other? (Yes it's Cy :P )**

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I was in my apartment, waiting for Ty to pick me up for practice.

We started practicing four days ago and so far, we at least had the whole dance in our minds.

Well, but if we really want to save Shake it up- Chicago, it has to be perfect.

Everybody counts on us and we really had to fight for this, to even do that.

I still had it fresh in my mind, as Laura got that angry, because Ty was dancing with an other girl, also known as me.

She was so jealous but she had no reason at all.

I mean, Ty and me? That's ridiculous.

He even said, that i was off his limits, right?

Urgh, this whole thing is really confusing but i won't care anyway.

I'm dancing with Ty to impress the boss of Shake it up and the talent scouts.

Who knows, what we get if they like it.

I was still lost in thoughts, as suddenly the door went open and Ty came in.

He grinned wide at me with his c- dimples.

I stood up from the couch and hugged him.

,,Hey Ty!'' , i greeted him cheerfully.

,,Hey red.'' , he replied. ,,Can we go to the studio to practice?''

I nodded, took my bag and then we walked to his car and drove to the studio.

The car drive was really quiet at first, but not an awkward silence.

Then i spoke up: ,,So... Between you and Laura is everything okay again?''

I was curious, since i really didn't want to be the reason why two of my best friends break up.

Normally i would ask Laura that, but she already was jealous, so...

Ty sighed and then replied: ,,She's still jealous and i don't know... It's complicated.''

I also sighed.

,,I never thought it would be so complicated, to dance with one of your best friends , without someone being jealous.'' , i admitted and Ty laughed.

,,Yeah, that's true. Well, but i'm glad that i can dance with you. I don't think , Gary could've given me a better partner for this.'', Ty told me and i blushed.

That was really cute from him.

**Ty's POV:  
**

,,Yeah, that's true. Well, but i'm glad that i can dance with you. I don't think , Gary could've given me a better partner for this.'' , i told her and she started to blush at the comment.

It was really cute, that she blushed because of that.

Well, not in that way cute...

I almost sighed again.

I didn't know, if Laura really was that wrong with the statement that between best friends and girlfriend and boyfriend isn't a big space...

Well, but i was together with Laura and i was happy.

Cece was my best friend and dance-partner , more not.

As we arrived at the studio, i parked and took the keys for the extra dance studio we got to practice.

Cece walked first in to my wardrobe to change.

I waited outside, until Cece was finished.

I changed in the bathroom.

As she walked out, i had to stop myself before my mouth hang wide open.

She looked awesome in her dance- outfit.

_Stop it you have a girlfriend! Cece is off your limits! _I thought to myself.

,,Can we go?'' , i asked her, smiling and she nodded.

We walked in to the separate dance studio and then started practicing.

We at first tried the new moves and almost everything went okay for the first try.

Well, until the point, that Cece tripped over my feet at some move and we both fell down on the floor, me on top of her.

I stared in to her caramel brown eyes and started to have doubts.

Am i together with the wrong girl?

,,Ty... You can go off me.'' , Cece told me, but instead of that, i leaned more down to her.

I didn't know what came in to me, but Cece leaned in, too.

Maybe it was the moment, or the fact that i really had feelings for Cece but it just felt damn right in this moment.

Our lips were only an inch apart as suddenly i heard Laura screaming from behind: ,,WHAT THE HECK?''

Cece and i quickly broke apart and stood up.

Oh, shit!

What was i thinking? I had a girlfriend!

Laura had tears in her eyes and looked at me furious.

Oh crap.

She walked some steps in to the studio and started to scream at us: ,,There's nothing going on between you? You're such an ass Tyler Blue! How could you do that to me? I really thought we had something special and you're cheating on me with Cece? How could you do that to me?''

**Cece's POV:**

Laura walked some steps in to the studio and started to scream at us: ,,There's nothing going on between you? You're such an ass Tyler Blue! How could you do that to me? I really thought we had something special and you're cheating on me with Cece? How could you do that to me?''

Now, i really ruined their relationship.

I mean, yes i'm sure of the fact, that i have feelings now for Ty but i didn't want to hurt Laura.

I wanted to walk up to Laura and started: ,,Laura, it's not what-''

But Ty cut me off, holding me back by the arm.

,,No, Cece, don't.'' , he told me and then looked at Laura.

I ignored the tingling feeling, that i suddenly felt at Ty's touch.

Ty took a deep breath and then said: ,,Laura, yes i thought that there's nothing going on between us but now... I'm sorry , but i now realize, that i was together with the wrong girl. The last four days i spend with Cece were amazing and i could do this for my whole life with her and i think i really fall in love with her. I'm sorry Laura, but it's over.''

I looked as shocked at him as Laura.

Ty is in love with me. Oh my god.

,,You really mean that?'' , i asked him in disbelieve and he turned around to me and nodded.

My heart skipped a beat at what he said and i know stared in to his brown eyes intense.

Laura let out a frustration scream full of anger and then walked out.

I still stared at Ty who now nervously went through his hair.

I smiled at him and walked up to him.

,,Cece , if you d-'' , i cut him off with a kiss.

Oh my god.

The kiss was amazing and my body was on fire.

On the one hand i was really sorry for Laura, but on the other hand, wow.

As we broke apart, i told him: ,,I'm in love with you, too.''

**So that was really cheesy :D If you also have a request, just write it in a review :D How the thing works, you can read in the second chapter :D Be creative :D Well i hope you liked it :) xx**


	5. Only for you :D

**Hay guys! Since it gives a lot of people who were not always okay with what i did at my season 4, i have now some surprise for you! :D (for that you don't have to read every single episode) **

**Well, like i said you can't get every interest and make everyone happy with your ideas and you now, have official the permission, to disturb my story :D **

**I don't mean with that , that you can rewrite my season, but...**

**If it gives an episode where you said: ''I don't like that ending'' or 'The episode should've been like this' you now officially have the permission to write, the episode in your way! :D**

**You can destroy the episode, make an other couple in it, your choice!**

**As long, as you can still see which episode it is and from which season and you have to write somewhere that it's from my season 4 :)**

**Everything you have to do is write me a message before and tell me about it! :D**

**I'm doing that , since i got the idea from GirlonFire07 and it gives some people who would do that and i don't have really time for this 'What would have happened if...?' One Shots , so you can do it now! :)**

**If you also need some parts of the episode then just tell me 'I need from then to then the part' and i'll copy it for you! :)**

**Don't worry, i won't be mad, if you'll do it :D Otherwise i wouldn't have told you that! :D**

**Hope you guys like the idea! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**


End file.
